Eagle Rock (song)
"Eagle Rock" is an Australian rock song, released by Daddy Cool in May 1971 on the Sparmac record label. It went on to become the best-selling Australian single of the year, achieving gold status in eleven weeks, and remaining at No. 1 on the national charts for a (then) record ten weeks. "Eagle Rock" also spent 17 weeks at the No. 1 spot on the Melbourne Top 40 Singles Chart. The song was re-released by Wizard Records in 1982, and reached No. 17 on the Australian singles charts. The Wiggles and Ross Wilson sing this song on Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) and later the Duets video and album. Song Lyrics Now listen, Oh we're steppin' out I'm gonna turn around, Gonna turn around once and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Oh momma! Yeah you're rockin' fine! Why don't you give me a sign? Hmm just give me a sign and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Now momma, Oh you're rocking well! Hmm yeah you do it so well, Well we do it so well when we do the Eagle Rock. Chorus Hey Hey Hey, good old Eagle Rock's here to stay, I'm just crazy about the way we move, Doing the Eagle Rock. Oh Oh Oh come on fast, you can come on slow I'm just crazy about the way we move, Doing the Eagle Rock. Everybody! Well you're rocking fine! Why don't you give me a sign? Just gotta give me a sign and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Oh yeah! Well I feel so free! Come on and dance with me! Dance with me while do the Eagle Rock. Chorus Hey Hey Hey, good old Eagle Rock's here to stay, I'm just crazy about the way we move, Doing the Eagle Rock. Oh Oh Oh come on fast, you can come on slow I'm just crazy about the way we move, Doing the Eagle Rock. Now listen, More we're stepping out. Yeah, gonna turn around, Gonna turn around once and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Chorus Hey Hey Hey, good old Eagle Rock's here to stay, I'm just crazy about the way we move, Doing the Eagle Rock. Oh Oh Oh come on fast, you can come on slow I'm just crazy about the way we move, Doing the Eagle Rock. Doing the Eagle Rock. Doing the Eagle Rock. Doing the Eagle Rock, Rock, Rock! Eagle Rock! Song Credits Trivia *Captain Feathersword sings this song in LIVE Hot Potatoes!. *The music video for this song appears on the single as a video clip. *A guitar cover version is played on Minutes with Murray Episode 5. *Murray Cook and Anthony Field are uncredited for providing the vocals. *Jacqueline Field is uncredited for voicing Dorothy the Dinosaur. Gallery See here Performances/Appearances Category:Wiggles songs Category:Space Dancing songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Action Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Series 4 Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Ross Wilson Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (concert) songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:Re-make songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs